This project seeks to develop novel vaccines that can be delivered as DNA vaccine components to produce strong neutralizing antibodies. The immunity produced by these vaccines, if successful, can be optimized and then tailored to work in combination with other HIV vaccines to vaccinate at-risk populations and reduce acquisition or severity of HIV.